


First Impressions

by Iastankova



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x05 killing eve, Eve polastri - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Lesbian Sex, Oksana Astankova - Freeform, Smut, Villanelle, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iastankova/pseuds/Iastankova
Summary: Eve Polastri who once was an agent for British Intelligence finds herself embracing what lead her to become an agent, Eve then decides to embrace the more inhumane parts of who she was that gave her the ability to be bold and ruthless in finding the key to solve intense cases. Eve was assigned several murder cases that all shared similarities, their lives were taken with style and art. Eve fell in love with the execution of how each murder was committed, she knew it was a woman with taste and preciseness without knowing her because how the people were murdered told Eve enough about the assassin. Eve made it her priority to know her, to find her, and to dig deep into what made her into the brilliant monster she was and Eve didn't stop until she did. It wasn't long before Eve Polastri met face to face with the woman known in her profession as Villanelle.Eve saw herself in Villanelle who she'd later know as Villanelle's birth name, Oksana Astankova. Villanelle saw herself in Eve and despite all of Eve's efforts to maintain the life she had created before Villanelle, she became what she was too afraid to be. Villanelle and Eve met.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	First Impressions

_Moscow, Russia  
_  
**_Villanelle's POV_ **

An upbeat, vibrant, and sometimes very brutal city accompanied by a high population of _powerful intelligent people and politicians_. I find a lot of humor in the fact that I was imprisoned in a city full of power, it was almost like I belonged but not locked up in  
  
a women's prison that is made up of criminals who weren't capable of committing crimes and embarrassingly ending up with a life sentence. _No potential, messy, and far too many feelings_. To be a successful danger to society you can't have feelings, there is  
  
no human emotion that runs through my _body._ It doesn't phase me to take the life of someone who _has a family or someone good_. I don't care about _gauging someone's eyes out_ and if I do feel something, I feel the satisfaction of watching the alive and well  
  
vessel of a human drain out, _to watch them die_. I can compare the warm blood that leaks between each of my fingers to a warm rag that is often scented with essential oils you get from restaurants prior to eating your meal. It's calming and feels good  
  
against your skin, the aroma gives you a unique head high. It requires me to practice obtaining artificial emotions and when I engage in killing people _I associate it with what I imagine joy feels like_. You'd think I would indulge in drugs and alcohol but it was  
  
never something that interested me, I found it to be the distasteful route to feeling something, and no substance ever satisfied me anyway, that was until _it did_.   
  
  
  
  
  
Eve Polastri, my drug of choice and a drug that gives me a high unlike no other. There was a lot of irony in the fact that the substance who makes me feel things happen to be human. As someone who views humans as nothing but disposable, Eve was a  
  
the person I never wanted to _lose_. I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want to hurt her and in times I did _I would suppress them_. I never found myself to be relatable or to be understood, I was viewed as an asset or a lost soul that barbaric organizations could  
  
use to do their dirty work because I was _good_ at killing people. When my death was faked and I was taken out of prison it wasn't out of compassion or care, it was a business move but at least I didn't have to be in prison and I get paid well. All I know is  
  
killing people and I can't help but desire to kill naturally but with Eve I had a reason to suppress those desires. The most beautiful part of all is Eve found me, I didn't find her but god when I discovered her existence I couldn't resist but be around her, to treat  
  
her, and to express my deep feelings for her. It was love at first sight in my eyes and I know it was in hers too. Eve was originally an agent for British Intelligence, she wanted to help people while engaging in her interests of murder and the mind of a  
  
murderer. The reality of it all was that it wasn't an interest, it was a _desire_. Eve wanted to kill people, she wanted to have her own style and artistic way of making the kill. She was infatuated with it, she _wanted_ it. However, she settled for your typical husband  
  
and a small apartment that she would come home to every night ready to cook dinner after a long day at work while her husband waited patiently at the kitchen table. She hated it but it was safe and secure, that's what she thought she knew best but she  
  
thought wrong. Eve didn't realize how wrong she was until she met me, she saw herself in me and saw the life I had. I was everything she wanted to be but she was _everything I wanted and I was going to get it.  
  
  
_It wasn't long before I and Eve met, it wasn't your formal meeting but I wanted her to see the core and intensity of what I consisted of as a human. I'm not someone to sugarcoat things unless it's for a manipulative purpose but I didn't want to manipulate her  
  
I wanted her to see me for who I was and she did because at least she could make the decision to pursue further with me or to run. Eve didn't run, if anything my bold and raw first impression made her want me more. She was terrified of me because she  
  
thought I was going to kill her but deep down she knew I wouldn't. I made the decision to show up at Eve's apartment one night, I remember standing at her door and staring directly at the doorbell playing scenarios in my head of what would happen once  
  
I put my finger against that bell. So I then decided I wouldn't give her a chance to _say no to me_ and of course she didn't have the front door locked so it was quite easy to just invite myself in. Upon entering her small and old-aged apartment, it had an  
  
the overwhelming scent of patchouli and the lingering scent of shepherds pie. _The lights were dim and warm in her living room_ , _the hallway entrance however was dark and only briefly lit up by the night sky peeking through the glass on the front door_. After  
  
I had taken a look at her living space, I wanted to see more. I wanted to see where she slept at night, where she showered and did her routines, I wanted to picture the rooms that she spent most in. When I think about her bedroom, I think about her having  
  
sex with her husband Niko, I would watch them if given the opportunity but I wouldn't pay attention to Niko. I would listen to the sound of _Eve's moans_ , the way her legs shake when receiving intense pleasant, the way her back arches, and how she grips  
  
the sheets when she can't contain herself anymore. Eve doesn't know that the pleasure she feels while having sex with Niko is _nothing compared to what I could make her feel_.  
  
  
As I walked around quietly in her hallway entrance, she immediately felt the presence of someone in her apartment, and Eve was instilled with fear but curiosity. She knew exactly who it was, she knew it was me. I can see her walking slowly around the   
  
corners and glancing at the darker parts of her apartment, I then stepped out into the open where she saw me, she made eye contact with me and I could hear the sound of Eve's heart skipping a beat. I tilted my head at her with a grin and subtly said " _Hi,_  
  
_Eve_ ". She's frozen before dashing in the opposite direction of me, I began to chase her, little did she know it wouldn't take much to catch up to her. Once I caught up to her I pinned her against her fridge, she knew that I could kill her if I wanted too in that  
  
very moment. Eve was helpless and she knew it, " _Why are you here? Are you going to kill me? What do you want?_ " Eve says with a shaky voice. I giggled and smiled at her, " _No Eve, I am not here to kill you. I am here because I want to see you, I want to know_  
  
_you and talk to you._ " I said in a calm voice in hopes she would calm down herself. Eve looked me up and down then she looked directly into my eyes, she was speechless and I could feel her heartbeat began to slow down as I continued to have  
  
her pinned against my arm. I loved the way her heartbeat felt against me, all I could think about is the blood pumping through it and how it would feel in my hands. To feel what runs through her veins and what drips down her skin when she accidentally  
  
cuts through her skin. I couldn't help but admire the skin-tight black dress that accentuated her breasts, curves, and hips. _The skin-tight black dress I so happened to send her as a gift drenched in my perfume_. Oh how I loved to smell the scent of myself  
  
on her body.  
  
  
As I and Eve continued to just admire each other it was like nothing else existed, not the universe or the individual lives we had, _it was just us_. I unpinned Eve from the fridge and began to caress her rosy cheek that gave off she was flustered,  
  
her skin felt so smooth and I almost wanted to ask her what skincare she used. I would love to know that. Eve began to break down her defenses and moved her hand to caress my cheek, we gazed into the eyes of each other and it was evident how badly  
  
we desired one another. " _Eve, I don't want to sit here and caress your cheek, I want to touch the other parts of your body, I want to feel you, I want to fuck you in a way you've never been fucked before. Something your husband would never be able  
  
to give you, only me._" Eve's eyes widen like she couldn't believe what came out of my mouth so effortlessly with no hesitation about expressing my desires. She stood in silence for a brief moment, " _I've never been with a woman before, I've never thought_  
  
_about a woman until you perhaps._ " Eve says subtly looking down at the floor. " _I don't expect you to please me, I just want to please you,_ " I say as my voice starts to crack as I can't stop focusing on the throbbing I feel between my legs thinking about  
  
what may happen next. Eve steps up closer to me, close enough to where her breasts are against my torso and it feels as if they belong against me, that her body belongs with mine. " _If you want to fuck me, then do it,_ " Eve says demandingly. If Eve wants  
  
something from me, then I won't hesitate to give it to her especially if I want it myself. I put my hands against the fridge and deeply kiss her soft lips and learning what she tastes like, but there is so much more to taste. Our lips slowly become in sync  
  
with each other. Each kiss got more passionate, our tounges met and danced with each other. _I couldn't get enough of her, I couldn't contain myself with Eve_. Eve pulls away and looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes, " _I want you, I want more of you._ " I   
  
looked at her while biting my lip, " _You don't have to ask twice, Eve_ ".   
  
  
I grab Eve's small waist and turn her around against the edge of the kitchen table, I then move my hand to support her back while kissing her neck and Eve moans with _pleasure_. I kiss down her neck to meet her shoulders as she begins to get goosebumps.  
  
" _Your dress is in the way no?_ ", I said trying to catch my breath. " _Then take it off,_ " Eve says in a serious tone. " _I bought it and I like you wearing it, I won't take it off quite yet._ " Eve sighs in frustration and grips my waist out of desire, her face leans against the  
  
top of my head and I can feel her heavy breathing on my scalp. I then push her against the table so I can take my hands off her back and travel down to her thighs. Caressing them slowly and dragging them up her inner thigh. I pull her dress up to expose  
  
her black lace underwear, it was mesmerizing but I knew what was under them was more mesmerizing. I trace the design of her underwear starting from the top, I can feel Eve's legs tensing up the closer to being in between her legs. Eve continues to  
  
let-out small moans just waiting, shes evidently frustrated with me but I wanted to savor this moment, I wanted to savor every touch and every ounce of her body. My fingers make it between her legs, I continue to trace the design of her underwear but  
  
with more pressure against her clit. Eve lets out a louder moan, " _Please, please fuck me."_ Eve begs as I continue to apply more pressure. I grasp the lining of her underwear and slowly pull it down her legs to see every crease and detail of her vagina.  
  
It was now one of my favorite sights. I spread her legs and place her feet on the edge of the table, I glanced into her eyes and she glanced back at me. I maintained eye contact with her as I placed my hand against her vagina and it was so wet. It was  
  
wet because _of me_. I move my hand up and down softly, feeling every detail, and seeing what makes her flinch in pleasure. I spread apart her lips and move my finger across her clit, Eve grips the edges of the table. Her body language spoke for her  
  
and how badly she wanted the teasing to stop. I finally listened. I get down on my knees and grab her by the waist just to pull her closer to my face, I began to kiss her inner thighs all the way to her clit. Eve grabs my hair because the edges of the   
  
table stopped being enough. I lick up and down her clit, she tastes so so good." I lick faster then slower, with pressure and no pressure. " _Villanelle,_ " Eve moans out. I then pull my hand from her waist to down between her legs and insert two fingers  
  
inside her vagina. Eve gasps and melts into me. Her vagina was so tight, warm, and wet. It felt so good on my fingers, it was an authentic feeling of good rather than something I had to force to feel. I continue thrusting my fingers in and out of her vagina  
  
then I pull her to a sitting up position. " _Ride me,_ " I said looking into Eve's eyes. Eve starts moving with my fingers, every movement I made with my fingers inside her she followed. She presses her forehead against mine breathing heavily. I go deeper in  
  
her vagina with my fingers, I can feel her legs shaking against me. I pull my fingers out abruptly to unzip her dress, I wanted it off, I wanted to see her body. I pull the dress off of her, she didn't have a bra on, to begin with, and I saw her beautiful breasts.  
  
I start biting on her nipples and gripping her breasts. I push her against the table once more and admire her naked body, _she's so fucking beautiful_. I lean over against her as I shove my fingers inside her vagina once more, I thrust them in and out quickly  
  
and deeply. Eve moans loudly and whimpers. " _Don't stop, don't stop at all._ " Her legs shake so aggressively that she can't hold them up anymore, they fall to the sides. As I finger fucked her in a way she's never been finger fucked before, I get back on my   
  
knees and press my tongue against her clit. I lick up and down, I want her to cum on my fingers so bad. " _Cum for me, Eve_ ". I say as I take my mouth off her clit for a brief moment. Eve arches her back and lets out a loud moan, her vaginal walls tighten  
  
around my fingers and her clit begins to throb against my tongue. "Oh fuck", Eve screams.   
  
  
  
" _Well, is that what you wanted Eve?_ "  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the endnotes then I am going to assume you read through this fan-fiction, with that being said I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is my very first fan-fiction and it has been long-awaited for myself to start writing them, my purpose is to share my own imagination and feelings through some of my favorite television characters and couples in a raw and artistic way. If you'd like to provide any feedback or advice feel free to do so, I'm always open to growth opportunities and hearing other's thoughts.
> 
> Twitter: @AuSchilling


End file.
